swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Admiral Kilnstrider
"It is essential that all pilots continue their training." Admiral Kilnstrider is the Tier 4 Imperial Pilot trainer for Storm Squadron. After completing missions for Captain Denner, players are sent to the Research Outpost on Endor to receive more missions. Admiral Kilnstrider can be found at /way 3226 -3435. This is the 1 million xp point. 1 Patrol the Endor System Patrol the Endor System Endor system (Hyperspace to Empire's Justice) Admiral Kilnstrider asks you to check the Imperial antennas which are experiencing some problems... En route to one of the waypoints given on your patrol, you will encounter some opposition... Destroy the Rebel Ambush Destroy all: * 5 Tier 4 A-wing You are then directed to a new Battlefield Battle the Rebel Forces You are asked to meet your friends from Imperial Navy: * 3 Tier 4 TIE Interceptor * 2 Tier 4 TIE Oppressor * 1 Tier 4 VT49 Decimator And then fight the Rebel forces: * 4 Tier 4 Y-wing. * 4 Tier 4 X-wing. * 2 Tier 4 YKL-37r Nova Courier. Once all are gone to parts and debris you can continue with your next mission. Inspect the Rebel A-wing Scout Just disable and dock this: * Tier 4 A-wing "A-wing Scout". Then you are asked to: Deliver the Rebel Plans to Command Head to the meet waypoint and Dock with the Lambda shuttle to transfer the Plans. You can return to Admiral Kilnstrider. Reward : * Credits: 10000 credits * 150 Imperial Faction Points * A level 7 weapon Sienar Design Systems "Boltdriver". 2 Capture Bothan Controlled Engineer Transport Capture Bothan Controlled Engineer Transport Go to the given waypoint and disable the Transport so that the crew take back control of it. * 1 Tier 4 (unarmed) "Captured Engineer Transport You can also disable its small escort: * 6 Tier 4 Ixiyen "Bothan Escort Fighter" Escort the Captured Engineer Transport Escort the Transport against: * 1 Tier 4 X-wing You receive your next mission after the Transport jump in Hyperspace. (This escort mission takes much longer than usual.) Recover Another Stolen Engineer Transport Again you have to disable the Transport: * 1 Tier 4 (unarmed) "Captured Engineer Transport Destroy its escort : * 6 Tier 4 Ixiyen "Bothan Escort Fighter" And proceed to escort it against: * 1 Tier 4 A-wing Then go to your next mission rendez-vous point. Satellite Delivery Just meet and dock with the Imperial medium Freighter to pick up Satellites *Jump to Red Sin Chimaera Area. Then travel to the First Engineer to deliver the First Satellite. You will be attacked by timed waves of: * 3 Tier 4 X-wing, 2 Tier 4 Y-Wing. Then * 4 Tier 4 X-wing. Then * 3 Tier 4 X-wing, 2 Tier 4 B-Wing. Until you complete docking with the Engineer (freighter). After this you will receive your next mission: Satellite Delivery Part 2 To have your mission rendez-vous waypoint updated you have to use Hyperspace in the Endor system. * Jump to D-435 Area. Then you will make your way to the Second Engineer, Dock it to transfer the Second Satellite. You will be attacked by: * 3 Tier 4 X-wing. * 2 Tier 4 Y-wing. Then * 3 Tier 4 X-wing, 2 Tier 4 B-Wing. Then * 4 Tier 4 A-wing. And then you can return to Admiral Kilnstrider. Reward : * Credits: 10000 credits * 150 Imperial Faction Points * A level 8 Cygnus "Holoscreen" Shield Generator. 3 Escort the Inquisitor's Shuttle Escort the Inquisitor's Shuttle Meet the shuttle and escort it from the attacking waves: * 6 Tier 4 A-wing. Then, * 5 Tier 4 X-wing After comes: * 2 Tier 4 Y-wing * 3 Tier 4 X-wing and another wave of: * 4 Tier 4 A-wing. After this you receive your next mission Rescue the Stolen Shuttle Go to the waypoint and Dock with the Shuttle for repairs. After this you have to escort it and protect it against: * 1 Tier 4 X-wing. Then you will receive your next mission: Battle the Rebel Forces This is a great space Battle ! You will be helped by: * 5 Tier 4 TIE Interceptor. * 1 Tier 4 Ye-4 Gunship "Imperial Gunboat". And you will have to destroy: * 2 Tier 4 B-wing * 4 Tier 4 X-wing * 2 Tier 4 A-wing * 2 Tier 4 Gunboat. Once all are down and floating debris you can return to Admiral Kilnstrider for your reward: Reward : * Credits: 10000 credits * 150 Imperial Faction Points * A level 8 a Republic Sienar Systems Special Durasteel armor. PLEASE NOTE: IF you take to long to complete this mission you will fail....I forgot to time it but it seemed to be about 10 to 15 minutes for the large Space Battle 4 Destroy the Captured Engineer Transport Destroy the Captured Engineer Transport Hyperspace to Dantooine's Wrath. Head to the given waypoint in the Dantooine system and destroy all ships: * 6 Tier 4 Ixiyen "Bothan Escort Fighter". * 1 Tier 4 (unarmed) Transport. Destroy the Captured Engineer Transport. Part II You have to complete the same mission against: * 6 Tier 4 Ixiyen "Bothan Escort Fighter". * 1 Tier 4 (unarmed) Transport. Then you receive your next mission : Disable the Captured Engineer Transport Disable the Transport and destroy its escort: * 7 Tier 4 Ixiyen "Bothan Escort Fighter". * 1 Tier 4 (unarmed) Transport. Then you will have to escort it to its Hyperjump point. You will meet: * 1 Tier 4 X-wing. Then comes the Final Battle... Destroy the Rebel Command Vessel For that Battle you will be alone against: * 1 Tier 4 Assault Gunboat "Nova Holiday". * 2 Tier 3 YKL-37r Nova Courier. * 3 Tier 4 X-wing. * 3 Tier 4 Y-wing. * 3 Tier 3 B-wing. Reward : * Credits: 10000 credits. * 150 Imperial Faction Points. * a Level 8 Republic Sienar Systems Advanced Military-Grade Reactor. Admiral Kilnstrider will then tell you that Grand Admiral Niall Declann want to talk to you in Theed Palace. Pilot Insight: *You can solo it or you can call some friends. *Do not wait too long to destroy the "Nova Holiday" as it will hyperspace out of the system after about 5 minutes. Solo Mode: *When approaching the group, target the "Nova Holiday" and use Bomber Strike 2 when in range. DO NOT fire at the gunboat yet. This will keep the gunboat busy and hopefully off of you. *Then immediately go after the 2 YKL-37r Nova Couriers. They have weak protection and will go down quick. *Then pull the fighters at least 800m away from the gunboat and destroy them there. Hopefully the gunboat is still busy with your Bomber Strike and has left you alone. *Now go for the gunboat. This will end up being a jousting match at first but you need to disable it (Engine or Reactor). This stops it from moving around. Then approach from bottom and destroy the rest of the ship. Category:Imperial Pilot trainers Category:Storm Squadron Category:Endor NPCs